


Partition

by Pink_hair_revolution



Series: Playlist [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beyonce - Freeform, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, partition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_hair_revolution/pseuds/Pink_hair_revolution
Summary: Songfic: Partition by BeyonceI suggest listening to the song first, reading, then listening again... for best effect.Keith found out Lance's dirty little secret.... thank god





	Partition

Holy shit this was happening. Keith had dreamed about this ever since he found out about Lance’s little secret.

**_Lemme hear you say "Hey Ms. Carter"_ **

Lance turned in his heels, the spikes up the back catching Keith’s eye. 

**_Say, "Hey Ms. Carter"_ **

He stared Keith in the eye, a sly grin on his face, as he dropped, spreading his thighs wide, and popped back up. His chest was bear, showing off the barbell piercings through his cute little nipples, a chain connecting them and back up around his neck.

**_See me up in the club with fifty of the girls_ **  
**_Posted in the back got my things in my grill_ **

Lance slipped his thighs over top of Keith’s own, his ass resting just on top of the tent in Keith’s jeans.  


Holy shit. Holy fuck. He can’t breath. His vision was swimming, the room was spinning.  


“Breathe,” Lance whispered into his neck, his teeth grazing Keith’s ear on his way back up to his face. His eyes bore holes into Keith’s own, he swore he was gonna go blind any minute now.

**_Boy this all for you, just walk my way_ **

Lance moved his hips with each word, a quick pop each side and a swivel at the end. This is what Nirvana feels like. This is what happens when you die and go to heaven. But Keith knew he wasn’t getting into the pearly gates. He had snooped, and he would do it again because it lead him to this.

**_I do this all for you baby just take aim_ **

Lance popped his leg over Keith’s head, holy shit this boy is flexible, and settled backwards over Keith’s lap. Lance’s ass hovering at the same spot as before, the black, lace G-string clearly visible just below the curve of his back. 

**_Drop the bass, mane, the bass get lower_ **  
**_Radio say speed it up I just go slower_ **  
**_High like treble, pumping on them mids_ **  
**_Ya man ain't ever seen a booty like this_ **

Lance swung his hips up and down over Keith’s lap, dropping all the way down when the bass got lower. He reached back and placed Keith’s hands on his ass, a knowing smile creeping onto his face.  


Keith short circuited. His hands froze and his eyes couldn’t move from where they were glued to the connection of soft skin and rough palms. Jesus Christ this boy was going to be the death of him. 

**_And why you think ya keep my name rollin' off your tongue_ **  
**_'Cause when you wanna smash, I'll just write another one_ **  
**_I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker_ **  
**_Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor_ **

Lance brought his ass down onto Keith’s lap and grinded his own erection into Keith’s, producing the dirtiest moan Keith has ever made.

**_Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor_ **

Lance moaned.

**_Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor_ **

Keith squeezed and pulled him closer.

**_Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor_ **

Lance whined high in his throat and dropped his back onto Keith’s chest.

**_Like like liquor like like like liquor_ **

Lance slid down the length of Keith’s body until he was kneeling in front of him. His pretty baby blues looking up at him from under his dark eyelashes. He smoothed his hands over Keith’s thighs until he reached the zipper. With a whine in the back of Keith’s throat, Lance pulled the zipper down and pulled Keith’s erection out.  


Done. His mind was done. He would no longer be able to process what was happening. He couldn’t think about how his roommate had been stripping in front of a camera since the beginning of the school year to pay for his next semester. He couldn’t think about how Keith knew something was up and pressed and pressed and pressed, until worried out of his mind he snooped on Lance’s laptop, finding the upload site and subsequently his next century’s worth of spank bank material. He couldn’t think about how he started paying for the videos and then Lance found out because being the dumbass that he is he used that same username that was attached to his xbox live account and therefore his netflix account, which he recently gave to Lance. 

**_Drop_ **

No, no he couldn’t think about any of that, because Lance leaned down and licked a stripe up the bottom of Keith’s shaft.

**_Driver roll up the partition please_ **

The head resting just on the tip of Lance’s tongue had Keith mesmerized. 

**_Driver roll up the partition please_ **  
**_I don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her knees_ **

Lance rolled his head down, his lips meeting the base while his throat hit the head. Keith’s vision blanked, and when it came to, there were white spots scattered around the room and a very enthusiastic Lance, bobbing his head.  


Holy shit. If he kept this up…

**_Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel_ **  
**_Oh baby, baby we better slow it down_ **

Lance sped up his pace. His tongue flattening on the underside of Keith’s length. Keith cursed under his breath, his hands coming up to land in Lance’s hair.

**_Take all of me_ **  
**_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_ **  
**_The kind of girl you like, girl you like_ **

Lance swallowed, his throat tightening around Keith. 

**_Take all of me_ **  
**_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_ **  
**_The kinda girl you like_ **

“Holy shit,” Keith’s eyes went wide as his mouth fell open. He grasped the back of Lance’s head and finished down the back of his throat.

**_Is right here with me… right here with me_ **

Holy shit. Keith was seeing stars, he was on another plane of existence, he had died and was being reborn.  


But Lance didn’t give him any time to process. Would never give him any time to process. Because he had already climbed up onto Keith’s lap and was grinding his own hips down. He grabbed Keith’s hands and placed them in between his legs, pleading for a little more friction. Jesus Christ, he was whining like he needed this, like he was totally ok with cumming in his pants (or I guess G-string) like a teenager.

**_Driver roll up the partition fast_ **

Lance threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders, dropping his mouth to Keith’s neck. 

**_Driver roll up the partition fast_ **  
**_Over there, I swear I saw them cameras flash_ **  
**_Handprints and footprints on my glass_ **  
**_Handprints and good grips all on my ass_ **

Feeling a little bolder, Keith moved his hands around to Lance‘s ass, pulling the lacey string covering Lance’s tiny hole aside.  


Lance let out a loud moan. He gripped Keith’s shoulders as Keith pressed the tip of his finger inside.

**_Oh there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur_ **  
**_Oh baby, baby be sweating out my hair_ **

“Keith,” Lance breathed. “Fuck.”  


Keith pushed Lance back by the shoulders to look him in the eye. There were sparks, thunderstorms, clouds, green grass, Beyonce, and Kesha songs, in those eyes. There was fire and lava in the places where they connected.  


Keith kissed him. A whole body on fire, bass in his soul, moves in his bones, kind of kiss. A kiss that Keith would always remember as the kiss that brought his mind to its knees.

**_Take all of me_**

Lance sobbed, his eyes slammed shut. Keith breathed him in.

**_The kinda girl you like_ **  
**_Is right here with me_ **

And he was beautiful as he came. His mouth open in a wide “o”, legs clenched around keith’s waist, fingers dug into Keith’s shirt. 

**_Right here with me_ **

Hand wrapped around Keith’s heart. 

**_**_Right here with me_ ** _**

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://prettypinkpotent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
